


This High Up

by KiyoshiTanaka



Series: Baby Bump [14]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiyoshiTanaka/pseuds/KiyoshiTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vulcans live longer than Humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This High Up

Astraea walked into her parents’ bedroom. _Sa-mekh_ was sitting at the window, staring out over the city. “ _Sa-mekh_?”

 _Sa-mekh_ didn’t answer, just continued staring out the window.

“ _Sa-mekh_ ,” she said, “You need to eat something. You need to sleep.”

For the first time in days, he spoke. “No. I’m not hungry. And when I sleep… I don’t want to wake up.”

“ _Sa-mekh_ ,” Astraea said, “Don’t say that.”

“I only speak the truth, Astraea,” he replied. “I dream of… him. Then I wake up and—he is not—and I wish I could have stayed asleep.”

“You have me and Chrystal and Lennie and Ashalynn. You have our families. You have so much to live for,” Astraea said.

“My mind feels so empty, Astraea. The bond I share with you is the oldest, but the bond with your father—it was…”

Astraea knew what _Sa-mekh_ was trying to say. “It was everything.”

“Indeed. I love you girls and your families, but Jim… your dad… he was my _life_.”

“We know that,” Astraea promised him. “And we’re not asking you to forget about him. We’re not asking you to move on and find someone new. All we’re asking is that you keep living.” She wasn’t going to guilt him into staying alive, but Astraea _really_ didn’t want to lose a second parent so close after the death of the first.

“I fear I do not remember how to live a life without him,” _Sa-mekh_ said. “I have been married to him for one hundred and eight years, two months, six days, and four hours. He played a significant role in my life for three years, four months, and twelve days prior to our marriage. I have had him at my side for the majority of my life. I no longer know what to do with myself. I find myself asking him to bring me a cup of tea, only to realize once again, that he is no longer here.”

 _Sa-mekh_ turned to look at the simple, silver urn that sat on the dresser he had shared with her dad for decades. “At least, the aspect of him that made him _Captain James Tiberius Kirk_ is no longer here.”

“Admiral,” Astraea said automatically.

“Captain,” _Sa-mekh_ answered. “It is illogical, but… your dad was never an Admiral, not in his heart.” He reached out and ran a finger over the engraving at the base of the urn, the one that read _Captain_ not _Admiral_. The gesture was so tender that it made Astraea’s heart ache anew. She couldn’t imagine loving anyone that much.

So she didn’t say anything; she just smiled and stroked his hand. “That’s true.”

After close to an hour of sitting and holding his hand, she asked, “Have you decided when you want to do it?”

“Do what?”

“Take his ashes out there,” she said softly.

“I don’t intend to.”

“ _Sa-mekh_ ,” Astraea said, “It’s what he wanted.”

“He did not specify a timeline,” _Sa-mekh_ said. “I wish to _wait_. When I have passed on, I wish to be cremated and to have my ashes mixed in with his. And _then_ I would like you and your sisters to scatter us amongst the stars. Together.”

Astraea leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, “For all that you deny it, _Sa-mekh_ , you’re as much of a romantic as Daddy, if not more.”

“We chose this apartment because he liked the view,” _Sa-mekh_ said suddenly. “He said he could almost believe he was in space again, being this high up.”


End file.
